moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 10th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the July 9th-10th late night meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The Dwarven Vanguard were also present. Record Zanbor Emerson: 'A lot has happened tonight. 'Vanidicus Alexander: 'Yeah no shit. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''What should we discuss first? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Let’s uhh...lets skip the other bits an' talk about Ironforge. 'Oliviaxi Shadesong: 'Anything world shattering? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Yeah. Yeah a bit, captain. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Okay well in case you didn't hear. King Magni is back from his... Whatever and has said the Legion will be invading. As you might expect this news was meet with many different and sudden emotions from the various factions in the room. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Understament of th'year there, sir. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I'm sorry, what now? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''So I've been told. I'm already tryin' t'formulate battleplans...something! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I have spoken to some of our allies and will speak to others. I have offered our services to teach about how to fight demons. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''The Burning Legion, Ms. Reide. It's uhh...an infinte horde of demons. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''You know, the Legion. The big burney greeny endless army of demons that got the shitskins to turn the Draenei into a off-white brick road? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We needn't freak out. We have plans for this. We shall continue as we have been. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Right. Plus alcohol. Lots and lots more alcohol. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Aye. Contingencies upon contingencies. The power of Dalaran has held the legion back from this world for thousands of years. That being said. I wanna hear a full briefin' of what transpired in Ironforge. Seemed mighty tense. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''That's one way to put it. The Argents brought an orc to their meeting, and then the fucking Sin'dorei showed up to sass the dwarves with their hoity-toity Quel'dorei-cunt-leader. It was a fun time. 'Vorien Dawnstrider: ....That happened as well, yes. Zanbor Emerson: 'Some people didn't believe the Legion would come back. Others got pissy at the Argents being their Argent selves. I do think we need an update about what happened with the cultists. If only a brief statement. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Yessir. The source of the cultist power has been vanquished...finally. All holy artefacts recovered...I got the Dwarven Vanguard's one. Was a risen bishop of some manner. Empowered with void energies. 'Elberich Haltring: 'Presenting the Dwarven vanguard. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Shall I repeat my report, sir fer th'dwarves? Or shall we continue to speak on th'legion? 'Farel Arc: General Ebonram, Ms. Oakenbloom, hello again. Elberich Haltring: 'Do go ahead and join us on the Circle, Master Dwarves. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Hm... Perhaps we can delay the Legion stuff for just a bit longer. Maybe we can learn about what the hell happened in Arathi? 'Bromas Ebonram: '''So it was the Twilight?! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Eh. Continue, Commander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''We confronted th'Twilight Remnants as best we could. I would have ye all know th'senate composed itself with flawless an' clockwork magical precision. The source of the taint 'as been neutralized an' what artefacts we could get back were recovered. General, ye can grab yers after. A risen bishop of some kind, tainted by void magics was th'source. His power is broken an' we don' have t'worry about things no more. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''So no more cultists to worry about? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''None. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Tell us what happened in Arathi. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Wonderful, thank you Commander. Now, this evening during the meeting that was being hosted in Ironforge. I received a report that the Horde was marching on Stromgarde. As a result I, along with Archmage Dawnstrider were dispatched to Stromgarde as a token force to see for ourselves what was happening. The Horde were indeed marching to what looked like Stromgarde, but when we approached and confronted them it was discovered... or so they say, that they were actually marching to one of the Horde farms within the areas that was being raided in the previous days before. '''Eldras O'Carach: Raided? Did they say by whom, perchance? Vanidicus Alexander: '''Unknown. Unsanctioned alliance attack. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Anyway, I am disappointed to report that even given such facts combat broke out and it turns out the Horde had reserves waiting to flank us. Oh, I also forget to mention Senator Arc was there and fought valiantly. In the end we managed to push the Horde back from the gates of Stromgarde, but the situation turned out to not be all we were led to believe at the meeting last eve. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''What changed? '''Bromas Ebonram: '''My money is on a certain group of High Elves having attacked first. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''So I've heard. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Diplomacy was utterly disregarded. I believe combat was the aim all along. I would recommend we send no more than token forces in the future, if even that. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''They were accompanied by known war criminals of the horde, who in the past have launched assaults on the city. '''Warbrand Ironscar: '''Have ye contacted Mathian of the Kingdom of Arathor? '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''His forces were there, as was one of his relative, though Duke Lionsblood himself was not. '''Elberich Haltring: '''I was in contact with them, but they were also taken by surprise. They also seemed to be craving bloodshed. '''Warbrand Ironscar: '''I know they are very protective of their lands, and would brook no incursion of horde forces, regardless o how small. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''The force turned out to be much larger than we believed. After the initial clash Horde reinforcements arrived and drove us back to the gates. '''Elberich Haltring: '''They fought as anyone would for their homeland: valiantly. I would credit them with that at least. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''I would not trust their claims of peaceful intentions, given their company and the timely arrival of reinforcements. '''Bromas Ebonram: '''Sounds to me like in the end both sides were setting up for war no matter what. '''Elberich Haltring: '''An attack on Stromgarde was clearly the intent all along. They had it planned out strategically and efficiently in order to drive the Alliance back. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''So they baited out an attack as to claim the moral high ground? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Typical. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Brought the very man who once laid siege on the city in their caravan, and claimed they meant no harm. '''Bromas Ebonram: '''Then it seems that us dwarves are in quite a complicated situation. '''Elberich Haltring: '''As is Dalaran. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The Highlands are an important trade route. It would be bad for everyone to see the region fall completely into hostile hands. '''Bromas Ebonram: '''Aye. The Council of Three won't let the only land route between the Hinterlands and Khaz Modan fall. Of course after what is happening with Magni, I don't know how much power the Council has anymore. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''He left Ironforge did 'e not? It would seem their power is intact. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''If it is as you say and Magni left with no intention of taking the Throne how bad could it be? '''Bromas Ebonram: '''He did indeed. Does that mean everything is well in Ironforge? Most definitely not. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''What is the situation? '''Bromas Ebonram: '''Power resides where people think it does. The Council has always been a delicate balance of power. Magni returning hasn't helped when we still have numerous Bronzebeard radicals across the mountains. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Isn't Moira the heir either way? '''Bromas Ebonram: '''I have every belief and intend to make sure that the Council of Three stays at their strongest. I can't promise there won't be a few hiccups for the next month or so. '''Warbrand Ironscar: '''Her son is.. '''Bromas Ebonram: '''And its really complicated. Technically she is the heir of Ironforge while her son is the heir of Shadowforge, but she defaults to him inheriting Ironforge first. '''Eldras O’Carach: '''I had the fortune to attend a moot amongst Wildhammer dwarves. They'll obey the Three so long as they've an equal share in decidin'. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''I believe there are more pressing problems than the line of inheritance, Speaker Emerson. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I see, well we are accustomed to councils ruling around here. They tend to work fairly well. Right, right. What else do we have to discuss tonight? '''Elberich Haltring: '''Now, I wish to welcome you all to Dalaran once more. As a token of the friendship between the Magus Senate and the Dwarven Vanguard, we wish to present everyone in the Vanguard with rings of the Senate. While they are not the Kirin Tor Signet rings that only Magi receive, they are rare honours given out- especially to outsiders. These rings will allow you and your kin to connect to the Magical Ring Network and actually communicate with our Senators. It will also allow our Senators to communicate with you. Earlier I gave the General a box of them, so if anyone wants one just simply ask him for one. '''Bromas Ebonram: Now that is a true honor to be trusted with something so precious. I would formally like to thank the Senate for such a gift. Warbrand Ironscar: '''Can I 'ave gold instead? '''Elberich Haltring: '''Again, Dalaran thanks the Vanguard for it's friendship. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''You could melt down the ring. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Don' you dare. '''Bromas Ebonram: '''Excuse my Warbrand. '''Elberich Haltring: '''This specific channel is a network for the Senate and her allies. If anyone has a problem or is in need of assistance, feel free to use it as a way to contact help as well. Anyway, that is all I had. Commander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank ye. Now fer mine.There. Yer shield is in there. All cleansed. '''Bromas Ebonram: Oh! You guys got us the shield! Vanidicus Alexander: '''Aye. '''Bromas Ebonram: You have my full gratitude once again, Senators. This is quite important shield to the vaults of Ironforge. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Glad ye got it back, general. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Senate Sessions